Love Story
by GHanChan
Summary: Ketika Tuhan sudah menentukan cinta sejati, tetapi cinta sejati itu bukan cinta yang diharapankan. Terima kah mereka? Warning inside/mind RnR?


**_Love Story_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Author :GhanChan

Cast : Kpop Artist

Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, GDTOP, YongHim, ZhouRy, Kaisoo, ChenMin, SiBum

Rate : T

Warning : GS, typo, EYD kurang, mungkin membosankan, n'tah alurnya kecepatan atau kelamaan.

Summary : Ketika Tuhan sudah menentukan cinta sejati,tetapi cinta sejati itu bukan cinta yang diharapankan. Terima kah mereka?

A/N : Hai saya HanChan, suka dipanggil Chan. Saya author baru jadi masih sangat amatir. Ini sebenernya bukan ff pertama saya, saya sudah memiliki 5 ff. Tapi nasib laptop yang berisikan ff saya dibawa ke Yogyakarta. Hah... habis sudah ff saya #Mian curhat#. Cerita ini tentang kisah cinta para remaja SMA dan juga guru yang berada disekolah tersebut, ada yang cinta segitiga, cinta monyet,malu-malu kutu #Plak# maksud author malu malu kucing. Ok langsung saja tanpa banyak bacot silakan baca ff saya.

.

.

.

TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA

.

.

SUKA SILAHKAN BACA

.

.

GHANCHAN _present_...

.

.

* * *

Duk Duk Duk...

"Ck.. mengganggu saja" merasa terasa terganggu dengan suara gedoran pintu kamarnya, ia pun menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas kepala.

Duk Duk...

"YA! Bangun Oh SeHoon!" teriak melengking seorang yeoja yang berada di depan pintu kamar tersebut. Oh Sehun, namja yang masih berkutik dengan alat tidurnya. Ck... namja pemalas.

"Ya! Noona tak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku masih ingin tidoorr!" sahut Sehun tak kalah keras dari dalam kamar sambil merapatkan selimut ketubuhnya.

"EOMMA SEHUN TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH!" teriak sang kakak lalu mmeninggalkan pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kekamar mandi sebelum ibunya datang dengan membawa spatula untuk memuluknya.

.

.

.

"Sehun cepat turun. Kita sarapan bersama sayang" teriak sang eomma dari ambang tangga. "Ne eomma" sahut Sehun lalu turun dari kamarnya yang berada lantai 2 untuk sarapan berrsama.

Tap Tap Tap... GUBRAGH...

"Auww... appoyo" rintih Sehun sambil mengusap dahinya yang mendarat duluan kelantai. Jatuh dari anak tangga ketiga, lumayan tinggi.

"Bwahahahahaha... pangeran sekolah jatoh dengan tidak elit. Hahahaha" ketawa sang kakak sambil mencela sang adik. Sepertinya sang kakak sangat senang ketika sang adik ketimpa sial. Terbukti dengan ia tertawa sambil memeluk perutnya karena sangking lucunya.

"Hahahaha... Sehun kamu tu ngapain sih sampai bisa jatuh?" tanya sang eomma sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kamu tuh, kalau melangkah hati-hati" ujar sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran.

"Keserimpet tali sepatu eomma" jawabnya sambil bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Hahaha... akan ku tempel dimading 'Pangeran Sekolah Keserimpet Tali Sepatu'. Hah.. untung tadi ku foto" ucap sang kakak girang sambil memamerkan gambar Sehun dilayar smartphonenya.

"YA! Tao noona jangan disebar, kumohon" mohonnya sambil berusaha merebut smartphone sang kakak.

"Hey... cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, nanti kalian bisa terlambat kalau seperti ini terus" tegur sang ibu. Sehun dan Tao pun menghentikan aksi rebutan hp'nya Tao dan langsung menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

.

.

**SKIP**

.

"Sehun-ah..." panggil temen sebangkunya.

"Eum..." respon Sehun acuh sambil mencoret coret bukunya dengan tulisan yang tak jelas. 'selalu responnya seperti itu, lihat saja aku kerjain kau' batin teman sebangkunya sambil berseringai kecil.

"Sehun-ah ada Luhanie" serunya sambil menunjuk pintu kelas yang sudah jelas tidak akan ada karena sedang jam pelajaran.

"Eh mana mana?!" dengan suara agak keras sambil langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok 'Luhan'. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan Luhan yang ia cari.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang lakukan? Kau ini bukannya mencatat apa yang saya berikan, malah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas!" marah Kim seonsengnim sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Seonsengnim saya..." elak Sehun. Dengan cepat Kim seonsaengnim memotong perkataan Sehun.

"KELUAR SEKARANG!" bentak Kim seonsaengnim sambil menunjukan tangan kiri kearah pintu kelas.

"Tapi seonsaeng.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,SEKARANG!" dengan cepat Sehun keluar kelas sebelum sang guru menghukumnya menyapu halaman sekolah yang sebegitu besarnya. Sehun mengumpat saat keluar kelas. "Benar-benar kurang ajar si item itu, lihat pembalasanku nanti" monolognya. Merasa bosan hanya berdiri didepan kelas, Sehun pun berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia mengintip kekelas yang ia lewati. Hampir dua jam ia berjalan menelusuri sekolah, merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus ditelusuri ia pun kembali kedepan kelasnya.

.

.

KRING!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan berjalan kesatu tujuan. Kantin. Sama seperti dua flower boy ini. Mereka-Sehun dan Kai- dengan santainya berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para siswi yang berada disepanjang koridor menuju kantin. Sesampainya dikantin mereka pun memesan makanan dan menempati meja yang memang semua siswa sudah tau kalau yang boleh menempati meja itu adalah kumpulan dari namja dan yeoja yang terkenal dan terpandang disekolah SOPA (School of Performing Arts, Seoul). Sehun dan Kai sedang memakan makan siangnya sambil menunggu teman-temannya. Sehun teringat sesuatu lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berpindah kesebelah Kai.

Tuk...

"Aww...appoyo Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya aku salah apa?" ringis Kai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Itu balasan karena kau telah mengerjaiku tadi" Kai hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Siapa suruh aku ajak bicara malah melamun, pasti kau sedang memikirkan sang pujaan hati dan ternyata tebakanku benar" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Sehun.

"Kau ini..." tangan Sehun sudah melayang diatas udara, bersiap untuk memukul wajah mulus Kai. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti karena teman-temannya datang dengan berisiknya.

"Yo..Kkamjjong, cadel.. whats up men ?" sapa Chanyeol sambil bergaya layaknya seorang rapper handal. Sehun dan Kai menoleh kesumber suara.

"Dasar tiang" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan sambil menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Lho.. Yeol, Kris mana ?"

"Tao noona, harusnya mencari aku yang seksi ini" ucap Kai sambil berpose seksi. Kesal melihat tingkah Kai, Sehun pun memuluk pelan kepala Kai.

"Mencariku baby?" tiba-tiba Kris datang lalu memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Gege kau ini senang sekali membuat orang kaget" gerutu Tao saat sang kekasih datang dan memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba tiba.

"Kalian melupakan kami" ucap Xiumin yang baru datang bersama Chen. Inilah kebiasan mereka saat istirahat. Dan sangat beruntung para fangirl dan fanboy karena bisa melihat idola mereka dengan puas. Tak sedikit juga yang suka mengambil gambar mereka. Tapi Sehun and The Gank tidak pernah merasa terusik karena sudah terbiasa. Tadinya mereka merasa risih karena diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Para fans tidak bisa dilarang jika menyangkut sang idola.

.

.

**AT TOMMOROW**

"Sehun-sshi tolong kerjakan soal nomor 5 yang berada dipapan tulis, sekarang" perintah sang guru.

"Sa-saya seonsaengnim?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya kamu, kenapa? keberatan?" tantang sang guru. Dengan cepat Sehun menggeleng dan beranjak dari tempat untuk mengerjakan soal yang menurut seluruh murid yang berada dikelas itu sangatlah sulit jika memang tidak memahaminya. Untunglah Sehun memahami soal yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Dalam waktu lima menit soal itu pun sudah terisi dengan jawaban Sehun. Setelah selesai Sehun pun kembali ketempatnya.

Tok Tok..

Ceklek...

"Annyeonghaseyo Choi seonsaengnim"

**Sehun POV**

OMG! My angel it's coming. Ya Tuhan senyumannya manis sekali, rambutnya yang pirang nan panjang, halus dan lembut. Walau sebenarnya aku belum pernah membelai rambutnya, tapi itu sudah terlihat dari kilau rambutnya. Ah... Xi Luhan kau benar benar sempurna dimataku dan dimata yang lain. You're so perfect for me.

Perhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sempurna. Satu kata yang selalu ku ucapkan setiap kali melihatnya.

Astaga dia berjalan mendekati ku, aish...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakanlah kalau aku ini seperti hyperbola.

**Sehun POV END**

Sehun semakin salah tingkah saat Luhan semakin dekat dengan nya. "Silahkan menyumbang seikhlasnya" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sehun dan Kai. Tanpa disadari, Sehun memberikan semua uang jajannya untuk menyumbang. Sebegitu mempesonakah seorang Xi Luhan untuk mu Sehun? Kai sedikit melebarkan matanya saat melihat kelakuan Sehun. 'Bocah ini' batinnya. "Wah kau baik sekali Sehun-sshi, terima kasih banyak ya" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum 1000 wat. "Ne" lirih Sehun yang masih terpaku. Saat Luhan dan patnernya sudah keluar kelas, Sehun langsung menampar pipinya lumayan keras. Saat panas menjalar dipipinya itu berati dia tidak mimpi. "Kai tadi itu Luhan kan?" tanyanya yang masih tak percaya atas apa yang telah terjadi. "Ne" jawabnya Kai singkat, padat, jelas.

.

.

**SKIP**

Kring...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Saat dimana seluruh siswa terlepas dari suntuknya pelajaran walau hanya sebentar. Sehun dan Kai berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah.

"Hah... aku lapar sekali, siang-siang gini enaknya makan apa ya?" monolog Sehun.

"Memangnya kau punya uang?" tanya Kai dengan sedikit meremeh.

"Punya kok..." ucapnya pede. Ia pun memasuki tangannya ke saku. Sehun sedikit heran karena uang jajannya tidak ada dikantung celana. 'Mungkin disaku baju' saat ia periksa pun juga tidak ada.

"Kai sepertinya aku lupa bawa uang jajan, tapi seingatku tadi aku taruh disaku celana"

"Kau memang membawa uang jajan, tapi semuanya kau berikan kepada Luhan untuk menyumbang dana OSIS"

"Eh benarkah?! Aku tidak ingat"

"Dasar cadel" saat sedang berbincang bincang, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menangis sesegukan dan memberhentikan langkah mereka. Lebih tempatnya Kai yang memberhentikan yeoja itu karena merasa iba.

"Hei kau kenapa?"

"Kai-sshi Sehun-sshi, tolong Luhan" ucap sang yeoja yang sambil sesegukan.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" tannya Sehun dengana agak keras, sehingga beberapa orang memerhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Tadi aku melihat dia berada digedung olahraga bersama 3 namja sunbae" setelah tau dimana Luhan, Sehun langsung melesat ketempat yang diberitahu.

"Sssttt... uljima lebih baik kita cepat kesana aku tidak mau Sehun babak belur sendirian.

.

.

**At Luhan**

"Kau ini cantik Luhan, kenapa sok jual mahal? Aku yakin semua ini pernah disentuh" ucap namja yang memiliki tampak yang lumayan sangar sambil mencoba mengelus pipi Luhan. Tapi Luhan selalu menepis tangan namja tersebut ketika mendekati tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicicpi kulitmu yang halus, lembut, dan seputih susu ini Luhanie" giliran namja yang memiliki surai berwarna merah terang sambil meraih dagu Luhan, namun Luhan langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalian mau apa?! Menjauh dariku!" teriak Luhan.

"Tak akan bisa!" dengan sigap ketiga namja itu sudah menjamah tubuh Luhan. Tubuh Luhan bergetar takut. Ia tak bisa memberontak. Percuma juga, karena tenaganya yang tak seberapa bagi tiga namja ini.

"YA! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI YEOJA ITU" teriak Sehun.

"Ck... mengganggu" gerut namja bersurai merah terang.

"Kau berani melawan kami?!" tanya namja yang memiliki tamapang sangar tersebut.

"Aku tidak takut dengan kalian" ujar Sehun dengan mantap dan menantang.

"Sepertinya tidak imbang jika 1 lawan 3, aku akan membantu TEMANKU!" ucap Kai dengan penekanan di kata 'temanku'. Yeoja yang mengaku temannya Luhan itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Kai. Entah dari mana Tao sudah berada disebelah Sehun. Mungkin karena ia suka melewati ruang olahraga.

"Dan aku juga akan membantu adikku" ujar Tao sambil menepuk pundak kiri Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang kakak lalu tersenyum.

"Cari mati kalian!" tiga namja itu pun menyerang Kai, Sehun, dan Tao. Sedangkan teman Luhan itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang sudah setengah sadar. Keadaannya bisa dibilang seperti habis diperkosa. Hey itu memang kejadian, tapi disini Luhan hampir diperkosa. Dengan seragam atas yang sudah terbuka.

"Luhanie bertahanlah" ujar temannya sambil menitikan air mata.

"Kyungsoo, aku takut" lirihnya lalu memejamkan mata sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo-teman Luhan- langsung merapihkan baju seragam Luhanyang berantakan lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ruang olahraga yang tadinya hanya ada mereka sekarang ramai karena para siswa yang mengerubungi ruangan tersebut. Para namja merasa kagum dengan bela diri yang dikuasai oleh Tao.

Tap Tap Tap..

"Berhenti kalian semua!" instrupsi seorang guru. Dengan cepat enam orang itu menoleh kesumber suara. Terlihat oleh mereka kilatan emosi yang membara.

"Kim seonsaengnim..." lirih Tao.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Berkelahi?! kau Tao, seorang wanita harusnya bersikap selayaknya bukan berkelahi seperti anak berandalan!" ujar Kim seonsaengnim dengan emosi yang tinggi. Tao melepas cengkramannya dikerah namja berparas sangar itu.

"Ya Tuhan..." Kim seongsaengnim terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat sambil menangis. Mata melebar saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang tengah pingsan. Kim seonsaengnim berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Kyungsoo lalu berjonggok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim kepada Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Luhan hampir diperkosa, Kim seonsaengnim hiks..." jawabnya sambil sesegukan. Kyungsoo makin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

"Siapa yang ingin memperkosa Luhan?"

"Banng Yongguk sunbae, Zhoumi sunbae, dan hiks.. Choi Seunghyun sunbae hiks..hiks.." Kim seonsaengnim menatap tiga orang itu dengan pandangan mematikan. Sedangkan dipandangi hanya bisa menunduk.

"Lihat! Sekarang siapa yang akan mati!" remeh Kai sambil bersmirk.

"Diam kau Kim Jongin!" bentak Kim seonsaengnim. Kai pun langsung bungkam walau masih terlihat bersmirk diwajahnya.

"Gwenchana chingudeul?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir dengan ketiga temannya. Entah dari mana ia berasal.

"Gwenchana" jawab Sehun.

"Kalian berenam kekantor kepala sekolah, Chanyeol tolong bawa Luhan ke UKS bersama Kyungsoo. Suho-sshi tolong bawa mereka kekantor kepala sekolah sekarang, saya ada sedikit urusan" Suho pun mengajak keenamnya untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggendong Luhan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah semuanya pergi Kim seonsaengnim pun keluar dari ruang olahraga. Ternyata sudah ada yang menunggunya. Kim seonsaengnim tersenyum manis kepadanya. Yeoja manis itu memiliki tubuh yang mungil, sifat yang hyperaktif tapi pemalu.

"Terima kasih chagi, untung kamu cepat memberitahu kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" Kibum mengelus lembut kedua pipi yeoja manis itu. Dari kejauhan seseorang menatap yeoja manis itu dengan intens.

"Ne eomma" ujar yeoja manis dengan cerah.

Deg..

'Benarkah dia anakku...

..Kibumie' batin namja itu

.

.

"Jelaskan kepada saya kronologi kejadiannya" mereka berenam diam.

"Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Ok saya akan memberikan kalian surat skors" ancam kepala sekolah. Kepala Sekolah membuka laci mejanya untuk mengambil surat skors.

"Saya akan bercerita" ujar cepat Sehun. Kegiatan Kepala Sekolah untuk mengskors mereka berenam dibatalkan karena Sehun bersedia menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Baiklah"

"Jadi begini, Yongguk, Zhoumi, dan Seunghyun ingin memperkosa Xi Luhan kelas 12-B. Tapi usahanya tidak berhasil karena saya datang, walau keadaan Luhan sudah hampir setengah telanjang."

"Itu tidak benar Kepala Sekolah" elak Zhoumi.

"Banyak bacot kau!" sungut Tao.

"Oh Zi Tao, kau ini seorang wanita tapi ikut berkelahi. Kalian semua jangan memotong cerita Sehun-sshi sebelum dia selesai bercerita" ujar Kepala Sekolah dengan tegas. "Silahkan lanjutan Sehun-sshi"

"Mereka merasa kesal karena menurut mereka saya menggangu.."

"Memang benar" cibir Yongguk.

"Mereka lalu mengajak saya berkelahi, tapi tiba tiba Kai dan Tao noona membantu saya. Tanpa menolak saya menerima bantuan mereka"

"Jadi yang memulai perkelahian itu Yongguk, Zhoumi, dan Seunghyun?"

"Ne" jawab Sehun, Kai, dan Tao.

"Siapa yang melerai kalian?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Kim seonsaengnim" jawab mereka serempak. Kepala sekolah lalu menelpon bagian ruang guru untuk memanggil Kim seonsaengnim. Tak lama untuk menunggu, Kim seonsaengnim datang mengingat jaraknya yang tak cukup jauh.

Clek..

"Anda memanggil saya Sajangnim?"

"Ne, masuklah Kibum-ah" Kibum- Kim seonsaengnim- pun masuk. Enam siswa itu mengerutkan alisnya. Sebegitu dekat kah sang Kepala Sekolah dengan gurunya yang cantik namun sangar itu?

"Saya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada kamu, boleh?"

"Tentu sajangnim"

"Kamu tau dari mana ada keributan diruang olahraga?" tanya Kepala Sekolah yang membuat Kibum sedikit tergagap untuk menjawab.

"Eum... itu kebetulan saya sedang melewati ruang olahraga. Karena saya melihat ada keramaian saya pun menghampirinya. Ketika saya lihat ternyata ada perkelahian, dengan cepat saya langsung melerai mereka"

"Suho-sshi apakah disana ada staf guru yang lain?"

"Sepertinya ada Kepala Sekolah" jawab Suho agak ragu. Kibum mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Siapa ?"

"Choi Siwon seonsaengnim" mata Kibum melebar saat mendengar nama itu. Kepala Sekolah pun memerintahkan Siwon untuk datang keruangannya.

Clek..

"Anda memanggil saya sajangnim?"

"Ya, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada anda. Boleh?"

"Ah sajangnim, boleh saya keluar sekarang? Masih ada beberapa tugas yang belum saya selesaikan" izin Kibum dengan agak takut.

"Ada berapa tugas yang belum kau selesaikan?" tanya Kepala Sekolah. Merasa curiga dengan gerak-gerik Kibum.

"Sekitar 3 tugas belum selesai dan harus hari ini selesai sajangnim"

"Hah.. baiklah kau boleh keluar" dengan tidak rela.

"Terima kasih sajangnim" dengan terburu-buru Kibum keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah. 'kenapa kau masih menhindar dariku Kibumie' batin Siwon miris.

"Baiklah, Siwon saat kejadian itu kau berada disana bukan?"

"Ne"

"Sedang apa kau, kenapa bisa berada disana?"

"Saya tidak sengaja sedang melewati ruang olahraga, tadinya saya ingin keruang OSIS untuk meminta daftar murid baru yang ikut ospek"

"Anda hanya melewati?"

"Tidak juga, saya melihat sekilas lalu saya pergi meninggalkan keramaian tersebut" jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah anda boleh keluar dari ruangan ini" Siwon lalu membungkuk tanpa mengucapkan kata kata ia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Nah kalian berenam akan saya berikan surat panggilan. Besok orang tua kalian harus datang. Mengerti?" ujar Kepala Sekolah

"Ne" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah kalian semua pergi ke UKS, obati luka kalian lalu kembali kekelas. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang" enam orang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkukan badan untuk memberi hormat.

Mereka berenam pun berjalan menuju UKS, tapi tidak bersama. Kelompok Yongguk berjalan dikoridor sebelah kiri, sedangkan kelompok Sehun berjalan dikoridor sebelah kanan. Sesampainya di UKS Yongguk, Zhoumi, dan Seunhyun diobati terlebih dahulu. Kenapa mereka duluan yang diobatin duluan? Maklum karena kebetulan yang sedang bertugas menjadi penjaga UKS adalah pacar mereka masing masing. Yaitu Kwon Jiyoung, Lau Henry, Kim Himchan. Sedangkan Sehun, Kai, dan Tao diobati oleh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sedang menjaga Luhan yang masih pingsan.

"Kalian berbuat hal buruk lagi, eoh?" ujar Jiyoung kesal yang masih mengobati luka lebam yang berada diwajah sang namjachingu. Mereka bertiga hanya diam.

"Kenapa diam? Jawab pertanyaanku" ujar Jiyoung dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin.

"Jika kami bertiga diperkosa oleh orang lain, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Himchan datar lalu berhenti mengobati luka lebam diwajah Yongguk.

"Chagi.." lirih Yongguk sambil menatap lekat wajah sang kekasih. Henry sudah menahan air matanya dari tadi akhirnya jatuh juga. Kai, Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikan adegan pertengkaran tersebut.

"Aku juga seorang wanita, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan-sshi. Itu bisa menjadi trauma seumur hidup. Kalian membuatku takut. Jujur saat ini aku ingin sekali tidak mengenal kalian" Jiyoung hampir menangis. Himchan hanya terdiam sambil memeluk Henry yang sudah menangis.

Deg...

Sakit hati mereka -Seunghyun,Yongguk,Zhoumi- mendengar penuturan Jiyoung. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bertingkah berandalan, tidak bisa kah kalian berhenti demi kami, demi keluarga kalian. Apa itu sangat sulit ?" Himchan menatap tajam ketiga namja tersebut.

"Kami akan berusaha" ujar Yongguk mantap.

"SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS MENUNGGU!?" bentak Jiyoung. Mukanya sudah memerah karena menahan marah.

"Gege, kalian selalu bilang seperti itu. Tapi apa bukti ucapan kalian? Sampai sekarang pun kalian masih bersikap berandalan bahkan kalian berencana memeperkosa Luhan jiejie" Henry melepas pelukannya Himchan. Dia sudah jengah dengan tingkah ketiga orang ini yang selalu membuat masalah.

"Aku ingin kita putus" tutur Jiyoung lalu pergi meninggalkan UKS. Seunghyun pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengejar Jiyoung.

"Mochi.." panggil Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi dengan cepat Henry menepis tangan Zhoumi. "Don't touch me!" desis Henry pelan tapi bisa didengar oleh Zhoumi. Baru kali ini ia -Zhoumi- mendengar desisandari sang yeojachingu**. **

"Obati lah lukamu" Himchan berbicara dengan nada yang dingin lalu beranjak pergi dari UKS. Henry mengikuti Himchan dari belakang. Zhoumi dan Yongguk hanya memandang sendu punggung sang kekasih yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu sejak tadi. Aura di UKS terasa canggung karena peristiwa pertengkaran 3 pasangan tersebut. "Ternyata mereka memiliki sisi lain yang sangat perhatian, lembut, dan baik" bisik Tao pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda meng'iya'kan perkata'an Tao lalu, membantu Tao mengobati luka diwajahnya.

"Eungh..."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Ya itu lah ff saya. Entah kepikiran dari mana bisa dapet ide sampe kaya gitu. Sebenernya ide'nya pasaran. Tapi yang terpikir diotak saya ada'nya yang kaya gini. Jadi saya ketik aja, dari pada ide'nya kebuang sia-sia. Mohon review'nya karena saya butuh kritikan dan komentar.

.

.

Review?


End file.
